


SRA

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Introspettiva, Ma se voi il romanticismo non ce lo volete vedere non ne troverete, Malinconica, One Shot, Other, Se lo chiedete a me a suo modo romantica, Spoilers, Spoilers form a journey to the center of the TARDIS
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se si usava un briciolo di immaginazione, era un po’come stare sotto le fronde di un bellissimo albero dai frutti bianchi e panciuti e avere intorno a sé uno sciame di api affaccendate ma pacifiche; per nulla intenzionate a pungere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SRA

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo regalino che faccio a me stessa. Dopo "Journey at the center of the TARDIS" ne avevo un disperato bisogno. Ci ho messo un po' a finirla e ora finalmente la dono a me stessa, perché ci vuole. Dopo quella puntata e dopo quel che ho visto di Sexy nel finale di stagione ci vuole!  
> E' tutta per me stessa, per una volta XD  
> Non è betata, siate clementi.
> 
> PS: lo so ha un titolo assurdo ma non riesco a immaginarne uno diverso. Per me poteva essere solo questo.

**SRA**  
   
   
   
   
Clara dormiva, del tutto ignara di quel che era successo– o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire: di tutto quel che aveva rischiato di succedere – poche ore prima. Il Dottore invece, come al solito, vegliava.  
I Signori del Tempo avevano bisogno di un numero di ore di sonno inferiore rispetto a quello necessario agli esseri umani.  
Lui in particolare dormiva anche meno di quanto in media non avrebbe fatto qualunque altro suo simile. Ovviamente nel caso in cui i suoi simili fossero stati ancora in vita anziché estinguersi perché perché lui stesso li aveva eliminati tutti.  
Di solito il Dottore aveva troppi pensieri, troppi ricordi, troppe domande e troppi rimorsi che gli si aggrovigliavano nel cervello per riuscire ad abbandonarsi al sonno in tutta serenità e per potersi crogiolare nel mondo dei sogni.  
Era abituato da secoli a chiudere occhio giusto il tanto sufficiente al suo organismo per ristorarsi a dovere e non cedere sul più bello.  
Da che si era rigenerato l’ultima volta assumendo l’aspetto attuale, tra le altre cose, tendeva a pensare che il sonno fosse anche una perdita di tempo.  
Esistevano troppe novità da scoprire, mondi e epoche da esplorare, persone da conoscere, situazioni da vivere, guai in cui ficcarsi.  
C’erano troppe cose che lui voleva toccare, assaggiare, annusare, guardare e ascoltare esattamente con le mani, la bocca, il naso, gli occhi e le orecchie che possedeva in quel momento.  
Non voleva dover rimandare fino alla prossima incarnazione la quale, che le apprezzasse o meno, le avrebbe comunque valutate in maniera del tutto diversa.  
Perciò il sonno era uno spreco di ore, minuti e secondi che potevano essere invece utilizzati per vivere fino in fondo ognuna di quelle piccole grandi sorprese che l’esistenza continuava a riservargli.  
Altra ragione per cui il Dottore era abituato a dormire pochissimo.  
Di solito mentre i suoi compagni dormivano lui ne approfittava per tormentarsi o – considerato che torturare se stesso non era di alcuna utilità pratica per fare davvero ammenda – si gettava in un’avventura per non pensare.  
Fino a non troppo tempo prima ne aveva anche approfittato per stare un po' con sua moglie, ma al momento il solo pensiero di River era come una pugnalata in pieno petto e, nello stesso tempo, vivere avventure extra senza di lei pareva quasi un sacrilegio.  
Quindi il Dottore aveva lasciato perdere le nottate folli e di solito se ne restava a bordo della TARDIS a rimuginare o a sforzarsi di non farlo riparando guasti immaginari e lucidando ogni superficie.  
Anche quella notte era rimasto sulla TARDIS, in effetti, ma a differenza del solito non era ancora sveglio solo a causa dei ricordi, delle paure o dei sensi di colpa.  
Non stava cercando di distrarsi dal dolore per la perdita di questo o quell’amico e non stava neppure chiedendosi se sarebbe impazzito a furia di ricordare River e il fatto che non era stato capace di salvarla.  
Non era intento a fare manutenzione o a fingere di farla e nemmeno stava pianificando nuove avventure o, effettivamente, correndo lungo la lama del pericolo per sventare chissà quale minaccia ordita ai danni dell’universo.  
Se ne stava semplicemente seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento della sala che ospitava il SRA, ossia il Sistema di Riconfigurazione Architettonica della TARDIS, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e ascoltava con attenzione il ronzio soffuso e pacato che aleggiava nell’aria.  
Se si usava un briciolo di immaginazione, era un po’come stare sotto le fronde di un bellissimo albero dai frutti bianchi e panciuti e avere intorno a sé uno sciame di api affaccendate ma pacifiche; per nulla intenzionate a pungere.  
L’impressione generale era quella, salvo che per il fatto che l’albero non era un albero, i frutti non erano frutti e nell’aria non c’era nessun insetto.  
In realtà il Dottore era da solo nella stanza, e si era messo a sedere alla base di un meccanismo complesso e incredibile che a parte la forma non aveva proprio nulla a che fare con gli alberi.  
Il SRA era uno dei centri vitali più importanti della TARDIS.  
Eppure se il Dottore guardava verso l’alto vedeva davvero rami carichi di frutti gonfi ma nello stesso tempo delicati.  
Era incredibile come la tecnologia gallifreyana permettesse alla TARDIS di modellare se stessa in maniere tanto funzionali e, contemporaneamente, tanto incantevoli.  
Il Dottore sapeva che la sua vecchia, folle cabina blu non era la sola nave spazio-temporale che avesse mai avuto determinate caratteristiche: ogni TARDIS le aveva. Non fosse stato altro che per il fatto che ogni TARDIS mai prodotta dai Signori del Tempo era dotata di uno spazio interno potenzialmente infinito ed era capace di plasmare se stessa fino ad assumere l’aspetto più congeniale per il proprio equipaggio, e in special modo per il proprio pilota principale.  
Gli umani che avevano avuto modo di viaggiare con lui ne erano sempre rimasti stupiti ed estasiati.  
A parte l’evidente discrepanza tra le dimensioni esterne e quelle interne della TARDIS – il Dottore aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva sentito qualcuno esclamare: «E’ più grande dentro!» – non ce n’era mai stato uno che non si imbambolasse dallo stupore nello scoprire che dopo aver percorso un dedalo di passerelle d’acciaio e di corridoi metallici simili a quelli di un sottomarino poteva ritrovarsi dentro una biblioteca gotica o in un salone delle feste in stile viennese.  
La maggior parte dei visitatori, in effetti, era capace di cogliere anche la bellezza esteriore di strutture particolari come il SRA.  
Ma per nessuno di loro la TARDIS era bella quanto lo era per il Dottore.  
Per la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di viaggio la TARDIS era unica e speciale non perché era la TARDIS, ma perché era “la sua TARDIS”.  
Tutti erano in grado di entusiasmarsi all’idea delle potenzialità di un simile mezzo e di trovare fantastico il fatto che esistesse una nave spazio-temporale. E tutti finivano con l’affezionarsi alla TARDIS perché avevano viaggiato e vissuto al suo interno, o anche solo per il suo incongruo aspetto da cabina telefonica vecchio stile. Ma in pochi, specie da quando il Dottore non aveva più modo di portare a bordo altri Signori del Tempo, si rendeva pienamente conto di cosa la TARDIS era realmente e di quanto fosse meravigliosa. River era stata una di questi pochi. Ma River era l’ultima persona a cui il Dottore aveva cuore di pensare.  
Lei comunque avrebbe annuito nel sentirgli dire che Sexy era… beh, appunto tremendamente sexy.  
Il Dottore ne era convintissimo, anche se la maggior parte delle persone l’avrebbe creduto ancora più pazzo se l’avesse sentito dire che una nave spaziale a forma di cabina del telefono anni ’60 era bella al punto da fargli a volte scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
Per il Dottore la bellezza della TARDIS andava ben oltre la camaleontica capacità di far assomigliare il suo interno ora a un padiglione del Louvre e ora a una cattedrale medievale.  
Per lui la TARDIS aveva un fascino che andava perfino al di là di strutture e macchinari eleganti e dalle forme suggestive come quello sotto il quale era seduto in quel momento.  
Ogni singolo cavo, ogni vite, ogni pannello di qualunque materiale fosse fatto, ogni ingranaggio, ogni leva, ogni molla, ogni centimetro di pavimento o di parete o di soffitto della TARDIS per lui era unico, e prezioso e inestimabile. E non solo perché la sua TARDIS era la sola rimasta.  
In parte era una questione di affetto. Avevano viaggiato così tanto insieme, si erano ritrovati invischiati in così tante avventure, erano atterrati sotto così tanti cieli diversi.  
Inoltre, dal momento che Gallifrey era perduta, la TARDIS era per il Dottore la sola casa ed il solo rifugio che gli fosse rimasto.  
Ma la realtà era che per lui la TARDIS era stata bellissima e unica fin dal primo istante. L’aveva trovata perfetta e irresistibile anche la primissima volta in cui aveva varcato la soglia della sala comando e posato le dita su un pannello di controllo da troppo tempo spento e impolverato.  
Il Dottore l’aveva amata subito e sentita subito sua.  
Per questo l’aveva rubata, non solo perché lei gli era stata necessaria per fuggire.  
Lui diceva di averla presa in prestito, certo, ma aveva ragione lei: non era vero. Prendere in prestito implicava la volontà di restituire e lui non avrebbe mai ceduto la sua TARDIS a nessuno e per nessun motivo.  
Sexy era sua e di nessun altro. Si appartenevano a vicenda. Si sarebbero appartenuti per sempre.  
I compagni di viaggio andavano e venivano e neanche uno di loro sarebbe mai stato dimenticato, ma il Dottore sapeva sempre fin dal principio che nessun compagno era destinato a durare fino alla fine del suo lunghissimo cammino. La TARDIS invece sarebbe stata al suo fianco sino all’ultimo istante, sino all’ultimo alito di vita.  
Niente e nessuno poteva sostituirla.  
A volte il Dottore la lasciava indietro, la relegava da sola in qualche luogo nascosto e si ficcava in testa di smetterla con i vagabondaggi, ma non avrebbe mai potuto privarsene definitivamente.  
L’aveva sempre saputo e se ne rendeva più che mai conto ogni volta che, come quel giorno, rischiava di perderla.  
Tante, troppe volte durante la sua lunghissima vita si era sentito impotente, ma raramente quel sentimento era stato forte quanto ciò che aveva provato vedendo la distruzione immobile che aveva regnato nella sala motori quando lui e Clara l’avevano finalmente raggiunta.  
Forse era anche per quello, e non solo perché lui era un Signore del Tempo, che Clara aveva effettivamente dimenticato tutto e lui invece ricordava ogni singolo istante di quel che era successo in quella linea temporale per fortuna ormai azzerata.  
Di sicuro era quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente la paura che la TARDIS aveva provato e il dolore e il senso di angoscia che l’avevano pervasa mentre veniva trattata come un oggetto da fare a pezzi e utilizzare solo per ricavarne un profitto. Una paura e un dolore grandi abbastanza da spingerla a tenere a bada tutti, perfino lui.  
Per quella sofferenza il Dottore si sentiva ancora un po’ in colpa. In fondo, anche se non era sua la responsabilità del fatto che la TARDIS era stata trascinata con violenza fino a schiantarsi nella stiva della nave dei fratelli Van Baalen, era stato lui a concedere loro di salire a bordo. Ed era sempre lui quello che non era riuscito a impedire che tentassero di saccheggiarla e che la danneggiassero.  
Sexy non era solo una nave spaziale. In un modo tutto suo era viva e senziente e poteva provare emozioni e avvertire dolore.  
I Van Baalen avevano visto in lei solo una possibilità di guadagno o qualcosa da combattere e le avevano fatto del male, l’avevano ferita e spaventata.  
E la cosa peggiore per il Dottore era sapere che per tutto il tempo, malgrado il centro nevralgico del motore fosse stato distrutto già nel momento dello schianto, Sexy aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di trattenere l’esplosione che avrebbe potuto uccidere lui e Clara all’istante e aveva continuato a tenere duro anche dopo, malgrado fosse stata terrorizzata e le avessero inferto altre ferite.  
Sexy aveva tentato di proteggerlo perfino quando era stata danneggiata a morte.  
Neanche la paura e la sofferenza e il fatto di sentirsi violata e disorientata erano bastati a far sì che lei smettesse di cercare un modo per tenerlo al sicuro.  
E il Dottore era stato in grado di fare così poco per proteggere lei, invece.  
Non fosse stato per Clara non sarebbe mai nemmeno riuscito a salvarla.  
Che ne sarebbe stato di lui se fosse sopravvissuto e Sexy no? Che senso avrebbe avuto la sua vita già abbastanza insensata di pazzo viaggiatore del tempo senza più la TARDIS su cui continuare a correre via sempre più lontano?  
Non voleva nemmeno pensarci, eppure nelle ultime ore non aveva fatto altro che domandarselo.  
Malgrado questo per una volta – per sua fortuna c’erano occasioni in cui accadeva – il rimorso e l’ansia erano meno forti del sollievo.  
Sexy era ancora lì con lui.  
Tutti gli altri, tutti quelli che amava, aveva sempre avuto il terrore di perderli, ma si era sempre detto che la TARDIS se la sarebbe cavata, in un modo o nell’altro. Si era sempre detto che lei gli sarebbe rimasta accanto in eterno e, chissà, magari un giorno avrebbero perfino trovato un modo per parlarsi di nuovo. Parlarsi “usando la bocca” come avrebbe detto lei, perché in ogni caso non passava giorno senza che lui e Sexy comunicassero.  
Eppure per la prima volta in tutta la sua lunghissima vita aveva avuto paura che non ci sarebbe mai stato un futuro per la sua TARDIS, aveva temuto che Sexy fosse perduta per sempre.  
Non era affatto certo che sarebbe stato capace di accettarlo.  
Perdere chiunque altro era sempre atroce, non se ne consolava mai del tutto, ma perdere Sexy era semplicemente impensabile.  
Qualcosa che non poteva e non doveva accadere e che quindi, se fosse avvenuta, sarebbe stata impossibile da accettare.  
Per questo il Dottore se ne stava seduto lì, sotto le fronde incurvate del SRA e con gli occhi socchiusi ascoltava il ronzio prodotto dalla TARDIS proprio come una madre ascolta nel sonno il respiro di un figlio neonato.  
Sexy era ancora lì con lui. Si possedevano ancora l’un l’altro.  
Il Dottore avrebbe voluto dirle quanto sollievo gonfiava i suoi due cuori al semplice pensiero che lei non lo avrebbe abbandonato.  
Si disse che forse anziché starsene lì avrebbe dovuto scendere sotto la plancia di comando, connettersi con il sistema telepatico della TARDIS e lasciare che lei gli leggesse nella mente tutto l’affetto e il sollievo che provava.  
Ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto palese era stato il dolore di Sexy quando proprio in quella sala uno dei pezzi chiave del SRA le era stato strappato via con violenza e senza rispetto.  
Non riusciva a scordarsi che lui non era stato capace di impedirlo.  
E poi era convinto che Sexy lo avrebbe compreso comunque. Lei lo capiva. Lei sapeva sempre la verità, anche quando lui mentiva. E il Dottore mentiva parecchio.  
Non a Sexy, però. Con lei sarebbe stato inutile.  
Quindi, anziché alzarsi e andare in sala comando allungò delicatamente le mani verso il più basso dei frutti che pendevano dall’albero del SRA e se lo avvicinò al viso.  
Per un attimo ci poggiò sopra la fronte e si concesse un lungo sospiro.  
«Scusa, vecchia mia» disse, lasciando che le labbra gli si atteggiassero in un sorriso mentre per l’ennesima volta pensava che lui e la TARDIS erano ancora insieme.  
Non aggiunse altro. Non ce n’era bisogno. Sexy come sempre avrebbe compreso.  
In risposta ricevette un suono simile a fusa. Una vibrazione appena diversa nel tono, che cancellò per un istante tutti gli altri ronzii tipici che il Dottore aveva ascoltato fino a quel momento.  
Il globo bianco su cui lui teneva ancora premuta la fronte sfolgorò di una luce più intensa e si fece per un momento caldo come una carezza.  
Il Dottore sorrise più forte, mormorò un grazie e si riappoggiò al fusto simile a un tronco del SRA.  
Non gli ci volle molto dopo aver chiuso gli occhi: si addormentò più in fretta e più pesantemente di quanto non faceva da secoli.  
E sognò cieli brillanti di stelle e una saetta blu che li solcava libera e fiera, senza che nessuno mai potesse fermarla.


End file.
